


The Snake We're Looking For

by luulapants



Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Co-Alphas, Gen, Humor, Snakes, idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants
Summary: Stiles’s shriek echoed through the pack house, followed soon after by a pounding of footsteps. Derek burst into the room behind him. “Stiles, what’s going –?”“Jackson!” Stiles gasped, pointing at Jackson’s bed. The covers had been tugged down to the bottom, and there, in the middle of the bed, lie a huge black snake with white stripes.
Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894675
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	The Snake We're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosenAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/gifts).



> For the prompt: Stiles, Derek, Peter (or Jackson) - the words: pet, home, silly, cold

  
  
  
  
  
  
Stiles’s shriek echoed through the pack house, followed soon after by a pounding of footsteps. Derek burst into the room behind him. “Stiles, what’s going –?”

“Jackson!” Stiles gasped, pointing at Jackson’s bed. The covers had been tugged down to the bottom, and there, in the middle of the bed, lie a huge black snake with white stripes.

Derek froze next to him. “No,” he breathed. “You don’t think…” He sniffed. “It smells like him.”

The floorboards creaked behind them. “Stiles, I was sleeping, so you better have a damn good –”

“Jackson,” Derek said, pointing at the snake.

“Jackson?” Peter frowned, looking at the snake, then at the two of them, standing with their mouths hanging open. “Don’t be ridiculous, how in the hell –”

“The fairy ring!” Stiles gasped, slapping the heel of his hand against his forehead. “Oh god, he stepped into the fairy ring yesterday. It was just for a second, so I thought – but maybe…”

They all stared at the snake, which poked its head up at them, then twisted around in place and settled in.

“He doesn’t look… distressed…” Derek offered. “Do you think he even knows what’s going on? He might not even be aware that he isn’t supposed to _be_ a snake. He’s operating on a snake brain.”

Peter snorted. “Like that’s a big change.”

Stiles turned to face the other two, folding his arms over his chest. “Alright, so what’s the game plan here? How do we turn him back?”

“Well, we already dispatched the fairies,” Peter pointed out. “It’s not like we can go back to them and ask them to undo the spell.”

Derek rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed, casting a wary glance at Jackson. “Deaton is in Mexico helping Chris with something until the end of the week at least.”

“Scott has the key to his library at the clinic,” Stiles offered. “We can at least try to fish through for some answers before then.”

“Shit,” Derek muttered. “Who’s going to tell his parents?”

Peter smirked. “That sounds like an alpha job.”

“So Scott could do it?”

Stiles snorted. “Technically, he’s _your_ beta, Derek.”

“We’re co-alphas.” He scowled.

“Typical.” Peter rolled his eyes. “When they’re useful, it’s ‘These ones are my betas, and those ones are yours.’ One turns into a snake, and suddenly sharing is caring.”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder and jumped. “Fuck! Where’d he go?” He crept back over to the bed and saw a tail sticking out from under the bunched-up covers.

“He’s probably cold,” Peter suggested. “Snakes are cold-blooded, and _someone_ won’t let us turn the thermostat above seventy.”

“No way, I am _not_ listening to this argument again,” Stiles snapped, waving his arms at them. “Come on, we have to figure out what we’re gonna do with him in the meantime. We need, like, an aquarium and a heat lamp and some live mice.”

Derek looked horrified. “Stiles, we’re not keeping him like a pet!”

“Well we’re not gonna make him a plate at the dinner table either, now, are we?” Stiles demanded.

“He needs somewhere safe,” Peter agreed grudgingly. “Come on, you two are probably freaking him out. Let’s see if there’s anything usable in the basement.”

They closed the door and pressed a towel to the bottom to make sure Jackson couldn’t slither out from under it, then went downstairs. Twenty minutes of fishing through storage produced an old fish tank and an electric heating pad.

“This might work for a day or two at _most_ ,” Stiles insisted as they headed back upstairs, “but we’re going to have to get some real snake supplies if he’s going to be like this any longer, okay? I had a boa constrictor when I was a kid. Snakes are super sensitive.”

They stepped out into the front hallway just in time to hear a voice upstairs yell, “Holy shit!”

All three whipped their heads around in unison to see Jackson standing at the banister upstairs.

“Dude!” he yelled. “There’s a giant fucking snake in my bed!”


End file.
